Forget Me Not
by FrozenCenterStage
Summary: Anna has an accident. Won't say too much more. It would ruin the story. Kristanna. (rated M for later chapters and adult situations).
1. Chapter 1

Kristoff let out a small "hmph" when Elsa's cell rang for what seemed like the millionth time since they left the house. She sighed and reached over to turn the radio off before answering, keeping one hand firmly on the wheel of her black Mercedes.

"I had another thought!" came Anna's anxious voice from the receiver.

"Well, of course you did, Anna. You've only had…" she held the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she counted on her free hand, "seven since we left the house. Ten minutes ago…" The blond beside her groaned and slid down in his seat, arms crossed, looking out the window. Elsa sighed.

"I know! But everything has to be perfect!" the redhead whined. She was driving in a blue Bug in front of Elsa and Kristoff.

"Perfect is hard to come by with only a few weeks' notice…" Elsa mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Oh! Radio was too loud!" Anna giggled. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Look, Anna, you need to be focused on driving. When we get to Bulda's Bakery, _then_ you may lay all of your thoughts on me. Okay?"

Anna sighed. "Okay…"

"Focus on the road. I'm fairly certain it's going to rain any moment now. Goodbye!" She hung up, placing both hands back on the wheel just as the water droplets made themselves known. She heard a small sigh beside her and risked a glance at the broad-shouldered blond that looked like a giant in her small car. "Go ahead," she relented. "Get it out now. I know it sucks Kristoff, but I will kick your ass if you show it around Anna this week." He only grunted, sinking down further. "She's the happiest I've seen her in a while," _Except when she's around you_ , she thought, "And although I don't like the circumstances, I can't tell her what to do."

Kristoff straightened up, turning his body as much as he could to face her, cheeks flushed half in frustration, the other in embarrassment. "Two weeks, Elsa! TWO! I've known you and Anna going on ten _years_ now! This fake bastard waltzes in with his good looks and vault of money, sweeps her off her feet, asks her to _marry him_ three days later? AND SHE SAYS YES?!" He turned to face forward again with a huff. "I mean, what the _hell_."

Elsa was silent for a moment. "You've had ten plus years to ask her the same thing, you know," she said, glancing over at him cautiously. He quickly opened his mouth to counter her careful accusation, but he didn't know what to say. She was right.

It ended in the same exact minute it began, but to Kristoff, it seemed to last a lifetime. A cacophony of gut wrenching noises sang in their ears as they watched the horror unfold. Breaks screeching, metal crunching, glass shattering. Then was the worst sound of all: complete and utter silence. Kristoff, brown eyes wide with terror, was frozen for what felt like a lifetime before he miraculously willed himself to move. Elsa's voice was only a series of pitched fuzziness as he pushed himself from the Mercedes.

The 18-wheeler stood stationary, a few feet from the deep ditch it sideswiped the little bug into. Smells of burned rubber, smoke, and gasoline clouded his senses as he stumbled down the ravine, sliding down a patch of mud before colliding, full-bodied into the top of the Bug that was on its side. "Anna!" he yelled, panic ringing clear in his voice. There was no answer. He made his way to the windshield where the glass had been blown out. He felt an unexpected sob roll through his chest when he saw her; limp, bloodied, and tangled in her seatbelt. Tears stung his eyes as he quickly pulled a knife from his back pocket. He could hear someone calling his name from the road above, but he ignored it.

"I've got you, Anna…" he choked as he cut through her seatbelt, freeing her from it. He was on his hands and knees now. Leaning through the windshield, careful not to catch on any shards of glass, he eased his hand down between her shoulder blades as far as he could go until her head was securely cradled against his shoulder. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried his best to ignore the blood on his best friend's body. Gingerly, he got a hold of her legs and got her out of the car before falling back against the steep hill, holding her securely in his arms. "Anna, please…" he whispered, lips against her temple, eyes closed in agony. She had a pulse. She was alive. Unconscious.

It was when he heard the sirens, from police, fire truck, ambulance, that he began planting soft, teary, prayerful kisses everywhere he could reach.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff stared blankly down at the old, yellowing linoleum floor, elbows on his knees and hands fisted in his still-damp hair. Even though it was now sleeting outside, the tiny waiting area was predictably frigid. Maybe that's why he was slightly shaking. Or maybe it was the uncertainty of what lie behind the glass doors of the Intensive Care Unit.

They wouldn't let him ride with her in the ambulance after they pried her from his cold, wet, solid arms, the rain drops increasing in size. Family only. Elsa had kept herself fairly composed and helped the muddy blond back to her Mercedes. He was in no shape to drive, so she rode to the hospital with him instead of Anna. It had been too much; first his soul mate was getting married to some jerk off she had only met a couple of weeks prior. He had been a coward going on ten years now, and he regretted every moment after the engagement. Now said love of his life was unresponsive, in who-knows-what condition, because the doctors still haven't come out to speak to them, even after moving her from the Emergency Room to ICU.

He wanted to die. Oh, how he wanted to die.

He vaguely heard the echoing clicks of Elsa's heels as she approached him. He didn't look up. Who else would it have been? He felt her knee nudge his gently and he slowly looked up at her.

Elsa bit her lip, wincing as she looked down at a red-eyed, still slightly muddy Kristoff. He looked awful. "I brought you some coffee," she offered gently before sitting down in a plastic chair beside him.

He took one of the two steaming cups from her hand with a small nod of thanks. "Better be strong…" he mumbled. It had been the first thing to leave his lips since they left the scene of the accident hours ago.

A sad smile tugged at her lips. "The strongest. I commandeered the nurses' coffee pot and everything." She set her cup down on the table in front of him and unfolded a blanket she had held under her arm. "Here…" she said, draping it over his shoulders. "You're still damp, and it's like the Tundra in here."

"What about you?" he asked, looking to his other best friend.

Elsa shrugged. "The cold never bothered me."

Kristoff took a sip of the coffee and nearly choked. It was definitely strong enough, like rocket fuel. They sat in silence for a moment before the question plaguing his mind finally made an exit. "How are you so calm?" he asked, tears stinging his eyes again.

Elsa let out a small sigh, looking down at her pale, clasped hands on her lap. Conceal, don't feel… "Someone's gotta stay strong," she said, giving him a small smile. "I inherited one of the largest firm's in New York City. To say my Poker Face is quite stellar would be the understatement of the year." Kristoff gave a few nods, turning his focus back to the floor. "I'm terrified, too, Kristoff," she whispered, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't think for a second that I'm not."

Another hour passed. Elsa had her phone plugged up to its charger now as she played a game, doing her best to keep her mind occupied. Kristoff was slumped back in his chair now, blanket wrapped tightly around him. His focus had changed now to the dusty tiles of the ceiling. "Where is he?" he suddenly hissed from between clenched teeth.

"I'm sure they're working as fast as they can, Kris," she sighed patiently, glancing over at him.

"Not the doctor. _Hans_." The amount of venom in his tone was lethal. The bastard should have been here the moment Elsa told him, but he was nowhere to be seen. He could feel her tension now, and it almost felt somewhat colder in the room.

"That's an excellent question…" she replied with narrowed eyes as she glared at the empty waiting room seat across the tiny room from them.

Kristoff was ready to jump into one of his numerous rants about the city's 'most eligible playboys' when a doctor, dressed in hospital green, pushed slowly through the double doors. Both blonds immediately stood, phone falling in the seat, blanket hitting the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

The steady beep of the EKG was just another part of life now. Kristoff rarely noticed it while in Anna's hospital room. The IV, the breathing tubes, the feeding tubes… that was all still disturbing. She looked so unnatural, so uncomfortable. He just wanted to crawl in the bed with her, and hold her until she woke. Whenever that may be.

For now, he sat in a chair, moved right next to her bedside. The nurse always kept the rail on her left side down for when visiting hours were in effect. The young man with honey-brown eyes was always there ten minutes early, and was always, very nearly physically pulled from the room when visiting hours were over. And he always pulled the chair as close to the young woman as he could get. And every day, he brought a snapdragon, her favorite flower, adding it to the vase at her bedside.

He rested his head on one arm on the bed, as he held her hand in both of his. He had been like that for little over an hour now. Tracing little designs on the palm of her hand, willing her to wake, to feel the tickle, to feel the electric shock that shook him every time he touched her. But nothing had changed in seven days since they were given the news…

It was like it had happened not twenty minutes prior; the doctor had emerged from the password-protected, ICU doors. There was no one else in the waiting room except for Elsa and him, yet the doctor still spoke in a hushed voice.

Anna had been lucky for the most part. A broken tibia, a fractured plate in her foot, same leg, a bruised sternum due to the restraint of her seatbelt, and numerous cuts and bruises. But that was the good news. The impact of the crash had caused severe head trauma. Swelling in the brain showed in the x-rays. No bleeding, that was a good sign. But that wasn't the news that finally sent Elsa to tears, that crushed Kristoff's pride, leading him to openly sob there in the waiting room, tears streaming.

Anna was in a coma.

There was no telling when she'd come out of it. _If_ she'd come out of it. Elsa and Kristoff held one another, wept together, for a very long time in that waiting room. Until they were finally granted permission to see her.

 **Week Three, Post Accident**

It was the sound of raised voices in the usually eerily silent ICU halls that stopped Kristoff in the middle of reading Anna _The Hobbit_. It was then that he realized the time.

"You know what?" came the shrill, clearly upset voice of Elsa, "I've held my tongue for long enough! He is here _every day_. He _reads_ to her, _sings_ to her, is here from open to close of visiting hours! _Family Members Only_ my ASS! He _is_ family! Has been for ten plus years! If the man wants to stay overnight with her, then for God's Sake, LET HIM!" There was silence that followed, Kristoff stock still, eyes wide. He heard a shaky sigh followed by a very soft, "He and I are all she's got… And I'm wearing thin."

Kristoff could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It felt like hours before Elsa finally strode through Anna's room. She smiled sweetly at him as though nothing had happened. "I brought you some dinner," she said, setting it on a table by the window, next to the third vase of snapdragons. "And I've had a small discussion with the nurses. You and I can switch out staying overnight with her, if you would like."

Kristoff smirked for the first time in over three weeks. "Thank you, Elsa." They exchanged a look. She knew he had heard, and he knew not to make a big fuss over it.

"So, what books did you two read today?" she asked casually as she checked Anna's clipboard for any little changes that may have been recorded. She caught him kiss Anna's hand in the corner of her eye, and smiled to herself before noticing the red roses in the corner that didn't quite fit in with the plethora of snapdragons.

"We read _The Great Gatsby_ this morning," he said with nonchalance, leaning back in his chair, "and finished up with _The Hobbit_. I think I'll read _Wuthering Heights_ tomorrow… was always one of her favorites…"

"Mmm," she hummed. Elsa peeked up at him from the clipboard. He looked exhausted. Dark circles hung under his eyes, a beard was steadily growing, though it was quite nice, and his eyes were red. Her heart broke for him. Never had she seen a man love a woman more ardently than Kristoff loved Anna. "And the roses? Did the city run out of snapdragons?" she teased.

Kristoff's jaw and shoulders tensed, his eyes growing hard and cold. "No," he muttered. "Those are from the bastard she's engaged to. You know, the son of a bitch that has been here maybe a handful of times to see his fiancé? For no more than twenty minutes each time?"

Elsa hung the clipboard back on the footboard of the bed, letting out a groan. "That reminds me…" she muttered, hands running through her hair. "I'm taking my vacation time from the firm so I can help tend to Anna. You'll never guess who jumped at the chance to run the place?" she asked sarcastically.

Kristoff frowned. "You know that's exactly what he wants. What he's been trying to do all along. You _know_ that, right?"

Elsa sighed, shaking her head. "Well there's nothing I can do about it now. My mentors agreed that he'll be the right fit while I'm gone…"

 **Two Months, Post Accident**

Kristoff sat on the edge of her bed, running his fingers through her hair. Even in such a state, bruises and cuts be damned, she was still stunning as ever. Hans had just left after his first visit in three weeks. Business bull shit. He sighed, and with shaking fingers, he let his thumb graze across her soft lips. "Anna…" he whispered.

He moved back up to her hair, his free hand holding hers in his lap, humming. _"Kristoff is better than Asshole… Anna, don't you think that's true…?"_ He groaned, closing his eyes as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Anna Arendelle…" he whispered.

 **Three Months, Post Accident**

"Your 'gentleman caller' has been put on probation until he at least gets 8 hours of sleep," Elsa told Anna with a smile as she pulled a chair up to her bedside. She pulled her overnight bag up into her lap. "I thought I'd bring some stuff from home for you. You're most definitely getting that beauty sleep!" she added with an awkward chuckle. She sighed and pulled out a stuffed snowman, something she had gotten her sister as a souvenir when she went on a skiing trip in the Alps with her Senior class in high school. Olaf, Anna had named him. And he hadn't left her side since.

Elsa stood and snuggled Olaf into the crook of Anna's arm. "And," She leaned over, draping something across her little sister's neck, "Mama's necklace. The snowflake one you loved so much, ever since you were little. It was supposed to be yours, you know. _Is_ ," she corrected, fighting the familiar sting of tears. "She wanted me to give it to you when you graduated. And I forgot… But now she can be your guardian angel. Maybe give you that little push you need to wake up already."

She sat back down at her bedside, taking Anna's hand in both of hers. "I love you so much, sweet Anna. I will always love you…"

She took a deep breath and exhaled before leaning over to pull out a magazine. "Alright," she said, propping her house-slippered feet onto Anna's mattress, getting comfortable in the chair. "Kris can read all of that nerdy stuff to you all he wants. But how about a little Trash," she mused, opening up People magazine. "But seriously… Who cares what Paula Deen names her new dog?" She squeezed Anna's hand affectionately and got to reading.

 **Six Months, Post Accident**

It was a sunny, Saturday afternoon, spring time in New York City. Kristoff was working a crossword puzzle while Elsa tended to Anna's nails.

"Five letter word for 'mythical weeper'? The hell…?" he muttered, frowning at the page.

"What do you think about yellow?" Elsa asked, searching through her nail polish bag. "Yellow's a happy color." She pulled out a bottle filled with shimmery, yellow liquid and opened it, pulling out the little brush attached to the top. She took Anna's hand in one of hers and began brushing on the polish. Anna's finger flinched, causing the brush to yellow the pad of said finger. "Anna, you have to be still, or—"

Both blonds froze as they immediately looked at one another.

"Did she just…?"

"I think she did…!"

Kristoff jumped up to the other side of the hospital bed, he and Elsa both grabbing one of her hands. "Anna?" Elsa cooed. "Anna, baby, can you hear me?"

"Come on, Feisty Pants, you can do this…"

A few minutes passed before there was a flutter of lids and a flash of blue. As the young redhead began to come to, she was suddenly aware of her surroundings. "Anna!" Kristoff and Elsa cheered at the same time.

Anna's blue hues shot open, glancing back and forth at the two people at her bedside. Both blonds looked confused and hurt as Anna jerked her hands away, moving towards the tubing hooked up to her nose and mouth. She tried to call out, to scream, looking absolutely horrified, but her mouth was dry as cotton. She winced as she attempted to move her leg, a sharp pain shooting through her.

"Anna, what's the matter?" Kristoff asked, panic evident in his voice as Elsa ran to grab the nurse. He held her hands down before she tried to rip out her IV. His heart nearly shattered to pieces when he read her lips as she mouthed "LET ME GO!"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been hours since Anna had woken up, and Kristoff and Elsa where still holed up in the waiting area. Kristoff was pacing back and forth, had been since those two male nurses had to physically drag him from the room. Why had Anna looked at him the way she did? Why had she pulled away? Like he was some monster. To add insult to injury, the doctors still hadn't given them any information as to what just happened. Sure, they had to run a plethora of tests, but could they not even entertain them with a guess?

He sighed, dropping his forehead against the wall with a thud. If he was honest with himself, he didn't really need their guess. He had one of his own, and he prayed to God he wasn't right.

It was the click of the unit doors opening that caused Kristoff to look up. The doctor was back with news of the newly awoken Anna. Kristoff nudged Elsa, and they hurried up to the hospital-green clad doctor. "How is she?" Elsa asked eagerly, too impatient for the doctor to speak first.

The doctor gave a tight smile, though he hesitated. "Confused, " he finally relented. Her vital signs are good, and though she's been unconscious for months, she's quite exhausted." Both blondes sighed in relief and embraced each other in a hug.

"Can we see her?!" Kristoff asked excitedly.

The doctor's smile faded. "Not yet, I'm afraid." He held out his arms, gesturing for them to walk with him back into the unit. "Please follow me. There are some things we need to discuss first." Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a weary look before following the doctor into a small conference room. "We'll have to conduct a series of tests before we can confirm my theory, but it looks like Anna is suffering from Retrograde Amnesia." Elsa let out a small gasp, covering her mouth with her pale hand. The doctor held his out across the table to offer reassurance. "It sounds a lot worse than it actually could be. We knew she suffered from some fairly serious head trauma, hence the coma. With Retrograde Amnesia, she hasn't forgotten everything. Most memories from her past will resurface with help of visual aids. You, Elsa, for instance, should be familiar to Anna almost immediately. She'll remember foods she likes, activities she enjoys, and Kristoff, if you've been in her life long enough, it shouldn't take too long to remember you, either. Chances are, she won't remember the past two to three weeks. Possibly more. As I've said, we're not quite sure how serious this is yet."

Kristoff had been staring at his hands, folded on top of the large, oak conference table. When he heard the doctor's words, his head jerked up in alert, and he immediately fell into a daze. Three weeks? Anna had met him not two weeks ago. If she didn't remember falling for the arrogant businessman, maybe Kristoff had his second chance. He was determined not to screw it up this time.

"Huh?" He was brought back to Earth by a small hand resting on his forearm.

"Come on," Elsa said, standing. "They're letting us see her."

Kristoff was suddenly filled to the brim with nerves. The possibility that she may not remember him right away tore at his chest. After waiting for so long to have her back, it would surely add to the fracture that split down his heart the moment he saw that 18-wheeler collide with that tiny little bug. He decided to wait outside while Elsa went in first. They informed them that it might overwhelm Anna if too many people were around while she was still confused.

It felt like seven lifetimes before Elsa came out with red, teary eyes, accompanied with a smile. "She remembers me," she whispered, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He thought she wanted to say more, but a sob interrupted her and she hurried down the hall to the bathroom to pull herself together.

Kristoff walked in slowly and craned his head to the side, trying to look passed the curtain at her before walking around it completely. She was pale, her eyes downcast as she held her knees to her chest. Her chin rested on one and she sighed. It was clear she was confused and that that confusion frustrated her. Good ole Feisty Pants, needing to informed about anything and everything that went on. "Hey…" He cleared his voice after, realizing it came out as a whisper.

Anna looked up, meeting his eyes as the back of her knees fell back down against the mattress. She didn't respond right away, but her eyes never left him for a second as he pulled a chair up beside her. Elsa had obviously braided her hair in two plaits over her shoulders, helping her to look more like the Anna he remembered. Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth as she studied him, her blue eyes wide and desperate to remember his face.

There was something about those honey-colored eyes that captivated her, saw through to the very depths over her soul. From the bags under his eyes, she knew he had to be someone important to her. She could feel it. She just couldn't place it. And damn it, that was the worst feeling in the world. He was handsome, unnaturally so. That shaggy, tousled, blonde hair he was currently running his large hands through, his broad shoulders and well-sculpted arms she could see just underneath his black t-shirt. Her mind was fuzzy, but she knew she had to say something.

"Christopher…" A tiny gasp breathed through her lips, and her fingers flew to her lips. She wasn't sure where the name came from. It didn't seem exactly right, but something about it sounded familiar.

Kristoff immediately scooted to the edge of his seat. "Kristoff," he reminded her gently, and he immediately wished he hadn't as he watched the tears well up in her eyes. "No, no, Anna, shh…" he whispered, unthinkingly taking her free hand in his. "It's okay," he said with a small smile. "You said the same thing the first time we met."

The sudden warmth she felt just from the touch of his hand was familiar and a bit alarming. "Really?" she sniffed, meeting his eyes again. He gave her a little nod, heart tightening from the way she looked at him. The way he always wished she'd look at him. As she moved to sit up a bit from her pillows, he was up, quick as a flash, reaching behind her to help fix the pillows.

He wasn't sure how they got there, but now her face was inches away from his. He could now see the freckles on her face that had faded with the paleness of her skin. Her eyes were two deep blue, stunning pools he wanted to drown in. And before he could regain his composure to pull away, her small hand, burdened with an IV needle, was reaching up towards his face.

It was pure curiosity. Yes, he had to be someone special. He was the second person to see her since she woke up. He was familiar, the sound of him, the feel of him, the sight of him. But she just couldn't put the pieces together. She watched her own fingers as they grazed down the stubble of his cheeks.

He held his breath as her skin brushed his, and he thought surely he had died and gone to Heaven as a small smile graced her lips, a shimmer in her eyes. "Kristoff." It was just a breath on her lips, and it would have brought tears to his eyes had it not been for the shouting that immediately followed.

"Get your hands off of me! Do you know who I am?!" A young man in a business suit came rushing in, running his hand through his auburn hair as he hurried to Anna's side. "Anna, baby, I came as soon as I heard you were awake!" Anna looked at him, eyes wide as saucers, confusion and fear flooding her chest.

Kristoff backed away from the bed, but not before catching a panicked glance from Anna. Of course; she had no recollection of Hans. Not a bit. His entire body tensed as Hans pulled her face back to his to pull her into a kiss. "ELSA!" she tried to scream, her voice raspy from months of silence. She tried to push him away, but she was too weak. Kristoff's eyes caught a glimpse of red as she pushed again, and he was off. He pulled Hans away from a crying Anna, fighting him out of her room and into the hallway as Elsa raced to Anna's side to calm her.

Kristoff was burning with anger as he shoved Hans out into the hallway, causing him to collide with the opposite wall, vaguely aware of a nearby nurse calling for security.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa sat in a chair pulled up next to Anna's hospital bed, the even beeping of her heart monitor and the heat kicking on being the only sound in the sea of silence. Anna had gotten so upset about all of the excitement that her nurse had to sedate her before she fell into a panic attack. Then there was that of her IV that was tugged out in her struggle with Hans. Elsa cringed at the memory of the tiny needle being ripped from Anna's pale skin, a splash of red trickling down her thin fingers as Kristoff rushed to pull Hans away.

Elsa tore her gaze away from her baby sister to look over at the weary pile of muscle propped up in the corner. His right leg was crossed over his left knee, his arms crossed over his chest, and head leaning against the wall. Sound asleep. He looked so uncomfortable, yet peaceful at the same time. She thought of the many sacrifices he had made within the last six months, just to be near Anna, just in case she were to wake up. When Hans had given up on her in the first couple of weeks, Kristoff had remained by both girls' sides. He loved Anna, fiercely. There was no way Elsa could doubt that for a second.

"Elsa…"

The blonde turned sharply at the sound of her whispered name. She could see the blue between the heavy lids of the redhead, covered up in bed. Elsa smiled and scooted closer, taking Anna's hand in hers. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," she returned the whisper so as not to disturb Kristoff. He'd be mad later since she didn't wake him up when Anna did, but seriously, the guy needed to sleep. "I'm so sorry about earlier, darling. There are… quite a few things I should discuss with you before you see anyone else…"

"I don't understand what happened, Elsa… I was scared!" she whimpered.

"Shh, Anna, it's alright. It's just Kristoff and me now." She hesitated a bit before going on. It was now or never, and Elsa didn't see the point in prolonging the news before Hans decided to bust up into her room again. "Anna… the day you had your accident, you were only a week away from getting married." She watched as Anna's wide, blue hues fluttered to the shaggy, sleeping blonde in the corner of the room. The way he looked at her earlier that day… he had to be her fiancé, right? Elsa shook her head with a sad smile. "No, I'm afraid not," she said, answering Anna's silent question.

Anna's heart sunk. "You mean… that man that-that attacked me is the man I was supposed to marry?!" She sunk back into her pillows to let that process for a moment. The man hadn't even looked the slightest bit familiar to her. She looked back up at her sister. "Did… did I love him?"

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but realized she wasn't sure what to say. "I don't honestly know, Anna."

Tears welled up in Anna's eyes. "I'm sorry…" she suddenly confessed, placing her hands over her eyes.

"Oh, no, Anna," Elsa cooed as she slipped underneath the hanging of her breathing tube to sit beside Anna on the bed. "No, no, no… You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for! None of this is your fault." She pulled Anna into her arms and held her gently. "There will be no pressure for you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. If you feel like you'd like to start over with Hans, get to know him again, that is your choice. But know that you do not have to." She glanced over at Kristoff again. "Starting over completely is okay, too. Kristoff and I will be by your side, no matter what."

"I… I don't know that I want to get to know Hans…" she mumbled into her sister's shoulder before raising her head. She looked over at Kristoff with watery eyes. "I want to remember him…" she whispered.

Elsa would have jumped up with a whoop! if she didn't have Anna, hooked up to numerous machines, in her arms. "That is perfectly fine, Anna. I think that would be a wonderful idea. He's your best friend. We both are." The two sisters jumped suddenly at what sounded like a bear coming out of hibernation. They looked over to see Kristoff stretching his arms before those honey hues fluttered open.

He smiled when he realized the two were looking at him, rather amused. "Can't help but feel a little jealous that I wasn't invited to the slumber party over there," he teased, his voice still gruff with sleep. It spread warmth through Anna's veins. He got up and walked over to her other bedside, running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair. He grinned down at her. "Hey there, Feisty Pants. I was almost afraid you had slipped away from us again."

Anna wrinkled her nose. That impossibly cute, freckled nose, he thought. "Feisty Pants?" she asked with an amused grin.

Kristoff laughed. "You'll remember in time," he mused, unthinkingly reaching over to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Elsa felt a small shudder move through Anna's body, and she grinned from ear to ear, noticing also the sudden color in Anna's cheeks. "Uh…" He pulled his hand away, turning rather pink as well. "I… think I'm going to walk down to the caff… get some dinner. Would you girls like anything?"

Anna sat up straight in her bed, eyes wide with want, a growl ripping through her stomach. "Chocolate!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, okay, another!" the redhead giggled, placing the photo onto the neat stack at her bedside table. It had been two weeks since she had woken from her coma, and the doctors had let her know just this morning that it was possible that she could go home in a week or two.

Kristoff chuckled and passed her another photo as he risked sitting on the edge of her bed. To his surprise, Anna pulled her legs in to cross them, patting the place in front of her, inviting him to move closer. Not without a faint flush of his cheeks, he obeyed her silent request, mimicking her crossed legs. When his knees accidentally brushed against hers, there was that perfectly pink flush of her own cheeks, and Kristoff couldn't remember anything looking so beautiful as she did at this moment. She had improved so much since the day she woke. The color had been restored to her pale features, her eyes were bright and blue, and her bubbly, though occasionally stubborn, personality was back in full swing. The only new aspect was that of how shy she could get around him when they were alone, a feeling that was quite mutual for him. But he didn't hate it; not at all.

For the last two days, Kristoff had been gathering boxes of old photos and other items that might help Anna trigger a few memories. He had even unwillingly brought along a few items that might help her remember something of Hans, but to his delight, there was no recollection.

He had kept every photo of himself and Anna, and she couldn't understand what had blinded her when it came to Kristoff before. He was kind, sincere, sweet, and to her disbelief, incredibly gentle despite his large, calloused hands and hard muscle. He insisted on accompanying her to physical therapy sessions on the second floor, and more often than not, did more than the actual therapist. All Anna knew was that she was eternally grateful for the man sitting in front of her.

"Remember this guy?" Kristoff asked with a grin, handing over the next photo.

Anna smiled. "Yes! Of course!" she squealed at the sight of the large German shepherd, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth happily. The way she scrunched her nose in thought was Kristoff's favorite. "Oh, but his name… it's on the tip of my tongue! I think…"

Kristoff chuckled. "Sven," he reminded her.

"Sven! Yes!" she recalled, absently placing her hand on Kristoff's knee as she continued to study the photo, grinning from ear to ear. All too suddenly, realization set in, and cerulean met honey, and she quickly pulled her hand away. "Sorry…" she whispered timidly, a shy grin tugging at the corner of her lips as she stared at the photo in her hand.

"Don't be." Her smiling eyes met his again, and he smiled back before going on. "Do you remember the day I got him?"

"I was with you?" she asked with quiet intrigue.

"Mhm." He gently took another photo out of the box in his lap, and this time it was one of Sven as a puppy. "It was raining. And cold, I might add," he said, offering her the photo. "I was just getting home from an out of town job, and I parked my truck outside of my apartment building to find a pitiful, soaking wet redhead and puppy sitting on my stoop." He smiled at the memory. "There was no getting around you to reach for the door, so I was forced to ask you what was wrong," he teased. "You found the puppy alone and abandoned in an alley. Went to every doorstep you possibly could in the rain to find the owner, but had no luck. You were mortified at the thought of leaving him at a shelter with the possibility of him being put to sleep. And you couldn't take him home because you and Elsa had just made amends, and you didn't want to risk upsetting her."

Anna had been looking down at the photo as he spoke. "Yes, that's right…" she muttered softly, her fingers grazing over the puppy's face. "You made me come inside to dry off and warm up. Gave me hot chocolate." It finally dawned on her, and she jerked her head up to look at him. "The first time we met."

Kristoff nodded, a smile still plastered on his face. "Best day of my life so far."


	7. Chapter 7

"UGH!"

Kristoff was just reaching the threshold of Anna's hospital room when he heard her exclamation, and an amused grin immediately danced across his lips. He drew back the curtain as quietly as he could, but once he caught sight of her, silence was impossible. He pulled the curtain the rest of the way open, chuckling softly before crossing his arms over his broad chest, looking down at her.

Anna was lying flat on her back, both arms draped over her face dramatically. She gave another groan, louder this time for her audience. "Bored, Feisty Pants?" he mused.

Anna peeked at him from under one arm. "…what did you call me?" she asked curiously.

Kristoff blanched. Not the best time to be forgetful. "Uhm…" He looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck, heat now flooding his previously pale face. He chuckled nervously. "It's your nickname… From me. You, uh… proved yourself to be a pretty stubborn little princess," he grinned sheepishly.

Anna lowered her arms and propped herself up on her palms. She was studying him through narrowed eyes, making Kristoff believe he really had made a mistake. And just as he opened his mouth to apologize, a smile broke out across her freckled face. "I like it." Kristoff closed his eyes and let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He opened them again as cold fingers wrapped around his wrist. "Take me to physical therapy," she pouted.

"You don't have physical therapy today, Your Majesty," he teased, grinning down at her. "Jesus, Anna, your hands are like ice!" He pulled her fingers from his wrist and held her hand in both of his, frowning down at them. "Are they leaving you enough blankets?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Stop fussing. I'll warm up if you take me to the physical therapy room and let me move around. I don't want to be in a wheelchair when I go home! We don't need the therapist. I've got you!"

Kristoff chuckled. "Reason number four hundred and thirty-two why you are nicknamed 'Feisty Pants'."

Anna smirked and threw her bed covers off of her legs, revealing her black yoga pants and her already socked and shoed feet. "Planning to get your way today, were you?" She never ceased to surprise him.

"Of course I did!" she grinned, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "You're a complete pushover, Kristoff," she teased.

Kristoff shook his head, grinning as he helped her off the bed. "Not meaning for this to sound as terrible as it does, but I'm kind of glad you were unconscious for as long as you were." She was linking her arm with his, and he noticed the way she tightly squeezed his bicep. He grinned. "Not why you think, Feisty. Watching you sit miserably in that bed for 3 months while the bones in your leg healed would have been agony. If you haven't noticed, it's pretty difficult to keep you still," he said, grinning down at her as he supported her as they walked out of her room.

"Oh, geeze… you're right," she said, turning her head to look up at him with wide eyes. "That would have been torture!"

"For all involved," he added, receiving a nudge in the ribs for good measure before he settled her into a wheelchair.

He suggested she start small and work her way up, so he led with long arc quads. "Kristoooooff," she whined, letting her head fall back as she looked at the ceiling in dismay. "The whole point of this was to stand, not sit!"

Kristoff shook his head. "Hey, you asked me to bring you here, so we play by my rules, you got it, Feisty?" He couldn't hide his smirk. She was so restless.

"Hmphf… Fine…" she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she let him help her down into a wooden chair in one corner of the room.

Kristoff chuckled as he knelt down on one knee. He sighed inwardly; the only time he'd ever get to do so. He crossed his arms over his knee, staring up at her pointedly. "Now, Princess, you know that's not the proper way to sit in the chair for long arc quads…" he told her in mock reprimand. She glared down at him, narrowing her eyes as she slowly pulled her arms apart, sat up straight and gripped the edges of her seat. "Good girl!" he cheered, mussing her hair, receiving another annoyed look from the redhead.

"Watch it, Bjorgman…"

"What are you going to do, huh? Chase me down?"

"Oh-ho ho, just you wait. Just. You. Wait."

Kristoff only grinned as he situated himself on his knee on the left of her chair. He tucked his left hand under her knee and took her foot with the right, slowly pulling the right angle of her leg into a horizontal line. "How does that feel?" he asked, his voice softer as he helped it back down to the right angle.

Anna nodded, and Kristoff spotted a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her perfect lips. "Feels fine. It doesn't hurt like it did last week."

"You think you can lift it by yourself?" he wondered.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "No, no. I need your help."

Kristoff smiled as he helped lift her right leg again. "Always, Anna. Always."

By the end of the hour, he had a doe-eyed, shaking Anna standing, both of them holding onto each other's forearms. Her legs were weak and trembling. "Kristoff, I can't do this…" she whispered.

He smiled softly at her. "You seem to have forgotten one of the most important things about yourself," he said, holding her eyes with his own, his voice quiet, but serious. "Anna, you are quite possibly the strongest person I know, that I've ever met. If there's one thing you have never done, it's give up." Anna shook her head and began to look away, but his head went with hers, forcing her to keep eye contact. "Anna, come on. I believe in you. And I swear on my life, if you start to fall, I will catch you." He swallowed hard, faltering at the sight of her glistening eyes. "I will always catch you, Anna…"

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, Kristoff was smiling warmly at her. If anything was to be motivation, it was the thought of him holding her in his arms. They moved a couple of steps together, Kristoff moving backwards. Slowly but surely, their hands moved further away from each other until they were now only holding on to each other's fingers. Anna morned the loss of his touch, of his heat, so when he moved away from her completely, taking a few steps back, she took four steps, without fear and on her own, until her knees buckled underneath her. Kristoff caught her by the waist and pulled her close against him, easing her into a hug.

"Look at you, Feisty Pants," he whispered in her ear. "I am so unbelievably proud of you…" Anna smiled like a fool, a tear falling down her cheek as she nuzzled her face against his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna was feeling uneasy for more than one reason. After the day in the physical therapy room with Kristoff, he kind of disappeared. For good reason, of course. He had to start picking up doubles and even got a second job in order to catch up financially for the time he took off to be at Anna's side when she was unconscious. It wasn't until she only saw him once a week that she realized what kind of sacrifice he made just to sit by her unresponsive form.

And to be perfectly honest on Kristoff's side of things, he of course needed the financial help, but after that day in the PT room, he knew he had to put some distance between them. In a technical sense, she was still engaged. His heart couldn't take being that close to her, getting those smiles and blushes that really belonged to Hans. Naturally, she was going to fall in love with the bastard again. He always had some trick up his sleeve. So Kristoff decided it was for his heart's own good to set up a wall.

The other reason for her feelings of discomfort was because tonight, she would be seeing Hans. Their first "date" in 7 months. She was wary at first, but Elsa had (begrudgingly) told her that she owed Hans a chance. She could say no more than that because she really didn't think Hans loved her. Or even that Anna had truly loved him. It had been a silly crush that would not have ended well had the wreck not happened. All in Elsa's opinion, of course, but her instinct was one she trusted quite faithfully.

Anna was nervous. Terrified. The only time she had seen this man (that she could remember) was when he tried to attack her in her hospital room. Truth be told, first impressions do make quite the impact. She knew she'd feel guilty, however, if she didn't give him that second chance. She had been engaged to him after all. She must have liked something about him.

There was just one problem, though; and it had broad shoulders, rolling muscles, dirty blonde hair, an incredible smile, and an impossibly cute German Shepherd.

"You're awfully quiet." Elsa slipped on an emerald green jacket. Fall was sweeping in, and so was cooler weather. "Usually when you're nervous, I can't get you to shut up," she mused, giving her sister's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm afraid if I open my mouth I'll puke…" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh my… fair enough!" she chuckled. "You'll be fine, Anna. He's just coming over to talk, to help you remember things, just like Kris has been doing with the photos. You are not expected to do, say, or accept anything that you do not want. Okay?" she asked softly. "And if you need me to get rid of him, text me. I'll be at that little pub a couple of blocks away with Kristoff. Not far at all." She smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Anna's head. "I love you, Anna. I am so glad you're finally home."

Anna couldn't hold back her smile, even though her stomach churned at the sound of Kristoff's name. "I love you, too, Else."

She watched from her wheelchair as Elsa walked out and locked the door behind her. Anna was doing all right with walking, but she still wasn't 100% yet. Getting around their loft apartment was fine, but when they went out, she had to have the chair. She just got too tired.

She jumped when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She rolled her chair closer to the door before standing up and limping her way to the door to unlock it. Behind the door was a devilishly handsome, auburn-haired man with quite the smile. "Good evening, Anna," he offered softly, and the timbre of his voice gave her chills.

She returned his smile and stood back to allow him in. "Hi. Um… thanks for coming," she said, rather awkwardly. He was definitely easy on the eyes, so there was that. She stumbled a bit as she went to close the door, and he was immediately at her side, catching her forearms from behind her.

"Careful, now. You shouldn't really be up. Come on, let's sit on the couch. I'll grab anything you want or need," he suggested with a charming grin. Anna nodded, heat flooding her cheeks and allowed him to help her over to the couch.

In a way, the whole amnesia bit worked to Hans' advantage. It meant he could start over again, with more added detail since she didn't remember a thing about him. His charm was already having its effect. By the end of the night, he'd have her wearing that ring again. And if not then, by the end of the week. He pulled out a bottle of vintage wine from a bag he had carried in with him. "Where do you keep your wine glasses, Anna darling?"

She swallowed a bit hard. She hadn't had alcohol in, well, she couldn't remember. "In the hutch in the dining room."

He came back with two glasses and filled them a little below halfway, and handed her one. "To you and your health," he proposed smoothly. Anna nodded with a timid smile, and they clinked their glasses together before each taking a sip.

"Oh, wow…" Anna breathed, looking at the glass. "It's definitely been a while!" she laughed, taking another sip. She had to remind herself to be careful. It was potent and she was known in her past to be a lightweight anyway.

"Do you like it?"

"It's delicious, thank you."

"Good." He smiled at her, studying her a while before he spoke again. "Thank you for letting me see you, Anna. I've missed you so much."

"Did you visit me often?" she asked curiously, voice quiet.

Damn it. "As often as I could, my love." A lie. Seeing her awake in the hospital was the first time he had been in months. "I had to take over your sister's business so that she could stay with you."

"Oh," she said softly, taking another small sip of red wine. "Yeah, she and Kristoff spent a lot of time at the hospital when I was unconscious."

Hans watched her closely as she spoke, and the way the corners of her lips curled up at the mention of that big oaf's name made his blood boil. But he smiled devilishly. "Yes, so I heard. It was very kind of him to keep you company, all for Elsa."

Anna looked up from her wine glass, brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Hans put on a look of shock. "Oh… did you not know? I assumed it was public knowledge. I guess it's just so obvious that Kristoff's in love with your sister," he said with a sappy smile.

Anna's heart sunk to her stomach. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, along with a tiny sob, but she swallowed it down with the rest of the wine in her glass. "Oh, yes," she said, face hot and flushed from the wine. "Yes, that. No, I knew. Of course I knew…" Hans wasn't the only one lying tonight. So… she was engaged to Hans. And Kristoff was in love with Elsa. That must have been why he was never an option. Why Anna had never chosen him in the first place. He wasn't hers to choose.

"He would do anything for her, I believe. Just as I would do anything for you, sweet Anna." He took her hand gently in his, cerulean locking with emerald, and kissed her smooth, pale skin.


	9. Chapter 9

Kristoff eased into the apartment as Elsa held the door open for him, his hands shoved down in his pockets. He was nervous as hell. He wanted to know Anna's night had gone with him, but then again, he didn't. Anxiety was twisting in his gut, and it showed as he followed the blonde into the kitchen, running a hand through his longish hair. "So… What's the verdict?" he asked, wasting no time after deducting that Anna was not in the room.

Elsa hopped up on one of the stools at the bar and sighed. "Apparently she enjoyed herself," she relented, resting her chin in her hand as she looked up at him from across the counter. "They, uh… he brought wine."

"He what?"

Elsa winced. "She was pretty buzzed when I got home, but as far as I could tell, he didn't try anything. He's smarter than he looks…" she muttered dryly. "But she was all smiles. Well, until I got her into bed, that is. Then she started crying… I couldn't understand a word she was saying. I just rubbed her back until she fell asleep…" She kept the fact to herself that the only clear word Anna had said was Kristoff's name.

Kristoff groaned, running both hands through his hair now as he turned and paced down the length of the kitchen before turning back towards Elsa. It was then when he noticed the kitchen table behind her.

When Anna was in the hospital, Kristoff brought her a snapdragon every day for 6 months. Naturally, they didn't all survive, but a vase-worth of flowers survived. When they brought Anna home, she asked that they be put on the kitchen table, so she could see and enjoy them every day. That, and the kitchen was her favorite room in the house. But now, a dozen red roses had replaced those flowers.

Elsa followed his crest-fallen gaze, her heart hurting more and more for him every passing second. "He sent those this morning. She, uh… wanted them on the table."

"But… Snapdragons are her favorite. He should know that…" he said, barely above a whisper, eyes still plastered on the blood-red roses.

"Maybe that's something else she forgot?" Elsa tried.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." She hadn't forgotten. She replaced them, because they were from Hans. Nothing else could be said before a streak of red entered the kitchen.

"Elsa! Guess what!" She froze momentarily when she spotted Kristoff. "Oh. Hello, Kristoff."

"Hey there, Feisty," he said quietly.

The nickname stung now. She felt like it was the same as calling her 'kiddo' or 'sport', and it irritated her. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting? I can just come back later," she said, moving backwards a few steps.

Elsa flashed her a confused look. "No, Anna, of course not. There's nothing to interrupt. Kristoff came to see how you were doing!" She took her sister's forearm gently and pulled her towards the center of the kitchen where a very red faced Kristoff stood.

"Oh." Anna blushed, clasping her hands in front of her, looking down at the tiled floor. "So, yeah, I'm fine. Doing great. Walking more."

Kristoff moved his head down a bit, trying to catch her eyes, but failed. "Oh yeah? That's really awesome, Anna," he tried with a smile. Something was off. She was always happy to see him. But now it looked like the only thing in the world she wanted was to leave the room.

"Mhm." She rocked back on her heels, something she used to do when she was nervous, but she stumbled back towards Elsa, forgetting she wasn't quite as spry on her feet anymore, and Kristoff caught her by her elbows, gently. I will always catch you, Anna…

"You okay?" he asked, eyebrows stitched with worry.

Anna gently pulled her arms away, glancing up at him only briefly before crossing her arms loosely across her chest, diverting her eyes again, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy spell. Happens periodically."

An awkward silence fell over the room. One confused, one clearly uninterested, and one with their heart breaking for the other two in the room. Krsitoff finally spoke. "So, look, I was wondering if you'd like to join Sven and me at the park today," he said, keeping the smile on, though her attitude towards him cut like a knife. "We'd take your wheelchair of course. Maybe do some therapy exercises… Play sled dog with Sven, have him pull you in the wheelchair down the walking path?" he teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Anna finally looked up at him, her lips in a tight smile. "That sounds very nice, Kristoff, but I have plans with Hans. I'm sure Elsa would love to go with you instead." With that, she turned, slowly to ease the spinning in her head, and walked back out of the kitchen and down the hallway to her room, closing the door just in time to mute the sob that rolled through her chest. She was just going to have to suck it up and make things work with Hans. Something went right the first time, so maybe she just had to give it time. She could never have Kristoff Bjorgman.

Kristoff stood, staring at the kitchen threshold where Anna disappeared from his sight. "Kristoff…" Elsa pleaded, taking a step towards him. But he held his hands up, refusing her gaze, shaking his head before turning towards the door to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks passed, and nothing changed. Kristoff didn't call, didn't visit, didn't communicate at all, and Anna knew it was her fault. Wait, no, of course it isn't! It wasn't her fault Elsa wasn't giving him the time of day or whatever. She sighed as she lifted her makeup brush to apply a peach colored blush to her cheeks as she stared at her unhappy self in the mirror. Sure, Hans was nice and all, and to be quite honest, he was incredibly good looking and debonair.

Tonight, Hans was taking her to some fancy restaurant. It wasn't exactly her thing, but he seemed so excited about it, she couldn't say no. He said it was going to be extra special, and she hoped he wasn't expecting too much from her.

She clicked the top of her lipstick back on the tube and stood from her vanity. She wore a deep blue, sleeveless dress that hit her knees. Black ballerina flats would have to do for now. She didn't trust herself in heels, not yet. She waited until she heard Elsa's bath water start before heading out the door. She had been avoiding her sister, too, and didn't want to get a lecture before heading out the door.

Hans was getting to the restaurant straight from work, so he sent a cab to the apartment to pick her up. She had to admit it was a little awkward, but Anna wasn't comfortable enough yet to drive. She was only just now getting used to standing for a longer period of time. She stared out the window, watching the city lights go by. She could never help the smile that popped onto her lips as she went through Times Square. It was busy, loud, and bright –even in the darkness of night.

When Anna arrived at the restaurant, the host (dressed in full tux) led her to the back where Hans had a special table for them. His back was to her, and he was on the phone, laughing. She held her hand up to the host with a kind smile, letting him know that she could take it from here. When he turned and left, Anna moved a few steps closer, listening hard. So she was nosey… big deal!

"Yeah, I'm having her sent here to Fitzgerald's for dinner. It's such a pain having to woo her all over again. I mean, I had her right where I wanted her, and she had to go and get herself hospitalized. Jesus Christ."

Anna's eye grew wider as she listened. Was she really hearing this?

"No, no, the initial plan was to snag her sister, heir of Arendelle Inc. But she'd a fucking ice queen, and won't have anything to do with relationships. So I settled for the spare." He shrugged at this, even though the person on the other end couldn't see it. "Something tragic happens to Elsa, and Anna gets handed the family business. Simple as that."

Anna began walking again, her flats clicking as loudly as she could make them on the floor, and even added a little cough to be sure he knew she was only "just now" entering the room. He turned quickly and smiled that dashing smile. Damn, he was good. "Look, I gotta go. The most beautiful creature has just graced me with her presence. Ciao." He flipped the phone closed and stood, meeting her the rest of the way. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and tried something he hadn't yet. He leaned in to kiss her, and Anna immediately froze, doing nothing to return the gesture. "Darling, what's the matter?"

She shook her head and put on a thin smile, although she felt physically sick and wanted nothing more than to wretch right in his face. "I'm just tired is all. It was a long morning at physical therapy."

"Of course, where are my manners! Please, sit!" He pulled her chair out for her, gently pushing her chair back in. She wasn't hungry now. Not at all. She wanted to run to her room and cry for the rest of the night, because she'd never have what she truly wanted. Even so, she wasn't going to let him insult her in the finest restaurant in New York without a little pay back.

"Gosh, I'm starving!" she lied, hand against her flat tummy.

Hans smiled. "Well, the tab is on me. The salmon is quite delicious. I'll be sure to order something filling for you." Something seemed off with her tonight, and it made him feel uneasy.

Anna raised an eyebrow at his comment as he looked at his menu. _Like hell he's going to order for me…_ When the waiter brought them water, Hans let him know they were ready to order. When he finished his order, he began to order for Anna. "And she'll have the Caesar salad. Dressing on the side."

"Mmm… no, I don't think so," she countered thoughtfully, tapping a finger at her chin as she studied the menu. Hans jerked his head up at her, staring wide-eyed. "I mean, you can bring that, that's fine, too," she said, glancing up at the waiter, "But I'm rather famished." Tab was on him, right? "Alright, how about we start with the raw oysters? And the Lobster plate." She nodded to herself before grinning. "Ah, yes, and the prime rib. Oh, and can we get this bottle of wine? The one with all the zeros by it? Sounds delicious!"

"Anna…"

"That's all," she said, grinning up at the waiter sweetly.

Hans cleared his throat as the man walked away. "Quite the appetite you have there…"

"Haven't eaten all day," she smiled.

When their food finally arrived, it covered the entire table. Anna had gone to the restroom and apparently added a few more items to the list.

"So, tell me Hans," she said sweetly, resting her chin on her hands. "How long did we know each other before the wedding?"

 _Oh, good. Talk about them_. "Only two weeks. It was love at first sight."

 _And that clearly hasn't happened twice_ , she thought. "Oh, wow. And… how often did you visit me in the hospital?"

It was getting a little warm. "Well, I told you that already, sweetheart. As often as I could."

"Oh yes, I remember now." She hummed a bit, smiling as she let a silent moment pass. "So, what, maybe 3-4 times a week maybe?"

He shifted in his seat. "Yes. Around that." Lie.

"Hmm…" She looked around at the spread around them. "That bread basket really filled me up. I'm not even hungry anymore!" she laughed.

"Are you serious?!" he inquired, finally raising his voice, fire in his eyes fanning into a flame.

"You bet your slimy ass I am!" she yelled, standing up so quickly that she got a little dizzy. A waiter hurried over to help her, but she waved her hands at him. "No, don't touch me…" She looked back at Hans. "You lousy son-of-a-bitch… How could you use me like that?! And Elsa?" Every curse in the book, in this fine, upstanding, five-star restaurant to embarrass the city's biggest slime ball in the business. "Are you telling me you had plans to off Elsa? To kill my sister? You fucking bastard…! And to think, I was going to MARRY you!" Before he could get a word out edgewise, she slugged him right in the nose, knocking him out of his chair before hurrying out of the restaurant.

The moment she made it a block away, she crumbled, leaning against a gray cement building as she slumped to the ground, tears rushing down her face. She wished more than anything now that the accident would have killed her. Hans was a fraud, and Kristoff would never want her as long as her gorgeous sister was around. But she had to be strong for Elsa. To be happy for her and support her in anything and everything. That's just how it had to be.

She called Elsa who immediately jumped in a cab and picked her up. Anna told her everything she overheard on the ride home. The elegant blonde let out a long slur of curses herself and vowed that night to call corporate and assure that his ass was fired, and to make sure getting any other job for himself would be a living hell to do so.

When they got home, Anna showered and crawled into bed, still crying and sniffling. Elsa quietly slipped into her room and crawled into the bed next to her little sister, gathering her up in her arms. "Shh… it'll be alright, Anna. You and your heart are safe from that monster. You're free to love whomever you wish," she whispered the last part in her ear, assuming she would know she meant Kristoff. But Anna never would have guessed it, and the next sob that rattled her chest was out of pure misery and regret.

It took a while, but Elsa finally got her baby sister to sleep. It took a couple thousand songs, but she didn't mind. She felt like they were children again. She pulled the covers up over them both and let the sleeping Anna snuggle into her as Elsa began to drift as well…


	11. Chapter 11

Anna stayed locked up in her room for the rest of the weekend. She only ever left to use the bathroom or shower. She just needed time to herself. Time to think about what happened and what she should do next. There were still so many holes in her past, things she couldn't remember, and she felt like all of this would be much less painful had she not forgotten. She would have been used to this budding romance between her sister and Kristoff. She would have had the strength and the will to pick up where she left off to continue with life.

She rolled off of her bed, pulling her magenta robe around her tightly before sitting in her desk chair where a vase of Snapdragons sat. A weak smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Kristoff cared for her, that much was true. Maybe not in the way she wanted, but he did care. She took one from the vase and brought it to her little nose, taking in its sweet scent. And it awoke a memory:

 _"Oh, Kristoff, they're beautiful! What are they?"_

 _A blushing Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. "They're called Snapdragons. Ma said this bunch was prepared for someone who never came to pick up their order. She was going to throw them out, but, uh… I thought maybe you and Elsa could enjoy them." He watched as the tiny redhead doted over the flowers, her grin growing as she smelled them. "But it was their name that won me over. When she told me what they were called, I knew a certain Fiesty Pants had to have them."_

 _Anna laughed melodically and threw her arms around Kristoff's waist. "Thanks, Kris! I'm gonna go put them on the kitchen table!"_

Which faded into another…

 _They were lying in a meadow about an hour away from the city lights. It had originally been a trip for Elsa, to get her away from the office to relax a bit. However, the blonde ended up sitting in Kristoff's truck, arguing with a client for most of the day. So Anna and Kristoff decided to give her privacy._

 _"I just wish there was somewhere closer for her to unwind. For us to unwind."_

 _"Mmm…" Kristoff hummed in agreement, gazing up at the sky as bright little specks began to dot the sky._

 _She turned on her side, facing Kristoff, resting her head in her hand. "You know what I wish?"_

 _He looked over at the redhead and grinned at the brightness in her eyes as she looked up and thought. He, too, rolled over on his side to face her. "What's that, Fiesty Pants?"_

 _"Wouldn't it be lovely to do something to the roof of our apartment building? I mean, Elsa bought the building when the company sky-rocketed last year, so we can clearly do what we want with it, right?"_

 _"Where are you going with this, Red?" he asked, amused._

 _"What if we were to hire someone to build a greenhouse? To have a garden? Filled with roses, lilies," She looked to him, "Snapdragons," she grinned. "Oh, and a big, wooden rope swing hanging over a patch of soft, green grass," she sighed dreamily as she laid back down on her back. "Hmm…" she hummed her herself, her eyes growing heavy, eventually fluttering closed. All she remembered was waking up in his truck, having reached hers and Elsa's apartment._

–

Anna's heart was pounding in her chest, tears threatening her eyes at the beautiful memories that had restored themselves. And though it was gorgeous, it was also sad. Sweet, loving, caring Kristoff. He had always been there. Ever since the day she and Sven sat, pathetic, on his stoop.

"How is she doing?"

Elsa slid a cup of hot coffee across to Kristoff who was sitting at the bar in their kitchen. She sighed. "She's kept to herself in her room the whole weekend. I can't get her to come out, not for much, anyway. She doesn't want to talk, to eat, to anything."

Kristoff's blood boiled. Ever since Elsa passed the news along of what Hans had said, he had been filled to the brim with anger. How could that low-life scum do something so horrible to his Anna? _No. No, she's not yours_ … What upset him even more was the fact that Anna hadn't reached out to him. Perhaps she didn't remember that she always came to him to vent, to cry, to just be. That had to be it, so he had to be at peace with it.

"If I ever see that son-of-a-bitch…" he threatened through clenched teeth.

"We'll tag-team," Elsa finished.

Kristoff sighed. He had been hard at work over the last couple of days finishing up a project he had begun a month after Anna's accident. He had given it up when his morale crashed, but started it up again in hopes of cheering up Anna, to help her forget the moron that broke her. And the project was the reason he stopped by. "Elsa… I've kind of did a thing…"

Elsa glanced up from her newspaper, eyes narrowed. "Oh, Kristoff, please don't tell me you've already killed the man…"

He couldn't help it, he had to laugh. "No, no, no. You know that secret project I was working on? For Anna?"

"The secret you wouldn't even let me in on?" she smirked.

"That's the one," he grinned innocently. "Well, I've finished it. And… and I want to give it to Anna. But I'd like to see what you think, first. It has to be perfect."

Elsa smiled, feeling a sudden rush of excitement. "Yes! Show me now!"

It was the next weekend before Anna finally emerged, ready to give her love and support to her sister and best friend. She had agreed to go to dinner with them Friday night, and Anna couldn't deny that she was a bit nervous to see Kristoff.

"I got you a new dress," Elsa said excitedly, popping her head into Anna's room.

"Elsa! You didn't need to do that!" she said, a bit of laughter in her voice as she stood from her vanity, heading for the door.

A small gasp escaped the blonde's lips when she got a good look at her sister. Anna was wearing her hair down tonight, and not in its usual plaits. It was in soft curls that fell a bit passed her shoulders, two strands braided and pulled away from her face, pinned in a sterling silver clip. The clip was bedecked with green, blue and magenta gemstones in the form of a flower. It had belonged to their mother. "Anna, you look lovely," she said with a wide smile. "I'm so glad you're joining us."

Anna blushed and waved her hand. "Naaaah…" she said modestly. "Just trying something new." Elsa held up an emerald green dress that would hit just above Anna's knees. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline, but with sheer fabric from the sweetheart to her neck where it buttoned in the back. And the skirt… it was perfect for twirling. "I love it, Else!" she breathed.

"I intended it to be a new dancing dress. For when you've gotten strong enough to take classes again. Maybe drag Kristoff alone. I don't know how you've gotten through those classes without a dancing partner!"

Anna's smile faded and her cheeks flushed hot and red. "I'm sure he'd rather have you for a dance partner…" she mumbled.

Elsa made a face. "Why on Earth would you say that?"

"Come on, Elsa," she sighed heavily, "You guys don't have to hide it anymore. I know you're a thing…" She jumped suddenly when a loud howl of laughter escaped her sister's lips.

"ARE YOU… I CAN'T… I JUST…HAHAHA!" Elsa was in stiches, and Anna was confused. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot, waiting for her to finish. "I'm sorry…!" Elsa breathed, trying to contain herself. "I'm so sorry! Kristoff and me? Are you joking?" She shook her head and placed both hands on Anna's shoulders, looking her in the eye. "That's what's been wrong with you, isn't it? Oh, Anna… my dear, sweet Anna!" She smiled sweetly at her little sister. "Kristoff isn't in love with me."

She pushed her gently behind her changing screen, silently urging her to get dressed. She spoke as she waited. "Anna, it's time I was completely truthful to you about the past eight months. After the second week of your coma, Hans stopped visiting completely. Kristoff came to see you everyday. And that isn't an exaggeration." Anna's heart was racing in her chest, and she felt suddenly warm as she pulled the new dress over her head. "He read to you. Held your hand. Sang to you. Pretended to play Madlibs with you, like the dork he is. He talked to you. A lot. Kept you up to date on news, on your favorite candy store, coming in completely miserable when they were out of your favorite truffle." Elsa paused. "Oops, I forgot about that… you've quite the stash of truffles in the freezer." She smiled.

Anna emerged from the changing screen looking everything from shy, embarrassed, ashamed, and like she was going to puke. "What are you trying to tell me?" she asked, unable to get her voice above a whisper.

"I'm trying to tell you that you really need to talk to him. Just the two of you. Neither of you have had a moment to breathe, with each other, since you came back from the hospital."

"Shit!" It was the most elegant Anna had ever heard a curse word muttered, but she wasn't surprised that it was from that of the CEO of Arendelle Inc. Anna was opening the door for Kristoff when Elsa rounded the corner.

But the world stopped for just a moment as Kristoff and Anna regarded each other. He couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. He was in black pants, white button up shirt, and a slim, black tie. She was a vision in green, russet curls cascading past her shoulders like a waterfall. Kristoff shook himself from his daze, clearing his throat. As far as the two were concerned, Elsa didn't exist. "You… you look stunning, Anna," he managed without his voice breaking nervously.

"Not so bad yourself," she replied breathily, her head still reeling from the conversation she had had with her sister earlier.

"Helloooo?" Elsa snapped her fingers between the two. They both pulled their gazes away from each other to look at her. She was holding her hand over the receiver of her phone. "I can't go with you guys. Apparently I'm needed downtown at the police station. Hans went a little coo-coo after I had him fired. Have to go deal with a ton of legal bullshit…"

Anna's eyes grew wide. "But…"

Elsa held up her hands. "Nope, no, you will not cancel. We made reservations, and someone is going to show up!" She pushed the two out the door. "I need to know that at least someone is having a good time!" she said, frustrated. "Have fun!" And the door was shut in their faces.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, both incredibly flushed. The latter finally held his arm out towards the elevator. Anna could see his shaking hand. "After you, then," he said softly with a smile.

Elsa smirked behind the door, throwing off her robe, dressed in pj pants and a tank top. She waltzed into the kitchen, opened the microwave to retrieve a bowl of popcorn before sitting on the couch in the living room, prepping for a night of Netflix. "Dorks…" she mused.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna and Kristoff stood on the busy New York streets, staring up at the glittering sign of Fitzgerald's. The name in itself made Anna want to puke. Unknown to the other, neither one of them was very comfortable with fancy restaurants. It was too much work just to get a bite to eat. Use the right fork, sit up straight, ticket paid thanks to your now empty savings account. Anna had made a promise to herself this past week to be more open and honest, and not just with herself, but with Elsa and Kristoff, too.

She sighed and slouched, letting her head tilt all the way back as she turned to look at the tall blonde next to her. "Kristooooff…" she whined, lips forming a pout around his name.

He was grimacing at the sign, too, and when he turned to look at the redhead beside him, he nearly choked on his laughter. There she was; that goofy little thing he fell in love with. Ah, right… that… "Whaaaat?" he answered, mocking her. He saw a grin tug at the corner of her pouty lips.

"Look, I know Elsa made reservations here, but…" She sighed, standing normally now. "To be honest, I'd really rather just go to Oaken's Diner for a burger…"

"Oh, thank God…!" he groaned, running a hand over his face. "That's the best idea I've ever heard." Anna's face lit up with a small, shy smile. "It's just a few blocks over. You think you're okay to walk?"

Anna waved a hand. "Pfft, ah, yeah, I'm great!" she laughed.

He grinned down at her. "Great… C'mon!" He grabbed her hand automatically. "Ah, I'm sorry!" he blushed, pulling his hand away as they began to walk. "I, uh…"

Anna grinned at the concrete. "It's okay," she said timidly, and slipped her hand back in his. What could it hurt? They were best friends.

About halfway there, in mid conversation, Anna stumbled a bit, falling into Kristoff. "Whoa, whoa, you okay?" he said, stopping and pulling her gently out of the way of other walkers.

"No, yeah, I'm fine… I get these dizzy spells occasionally. The doctor said it tends to happen with the kind of severe head trauma I suffered. It's normal…ish," she told him with a single chuckle.

Kristoff looked down at her, unsure of how 'normal' this actually was, but he trusted her. "Alright, well… come on. We're almost there." Instead of taking her hand again, he tucked her arm around his waist and put his own arm around her shoulders. "You know… just in case," he explained with a soft smile. Both blushed and continued on to Oaken's Diner.

Twenty minutes later, they were laughing and giggling in a round booth in Oaken's. They had started at the very edge of each side of the booth, but eventually made their way towards the center, their shoulders only half a foot away, knees touching. "No, I'm serious, try it!" Anna giggled, pushing her chocolate shake closer to him. Kristoff rolled his eyes, grinning, and took a French fry, dipping it in the chocolate ice cream. "That's it! You got it!" He hesitated, looking at her playfully with narrow eyes, which was a bad idea. She smirked and reached for his elbow, giving a little push, the food going right in his mouth, not with out a groan of objection from him.

"Huh…" he said thoughtfully before swallowing. "That's actually really good!"

"See?!" Her eyes were bright with laughter, something he hadn't seen in them in a long time. He was so relieved this was going well. He just wished she knew what it really meant to him.

"Yeah… I see," he replied, smiling softly down at her.

His gaze made her blush, and she smiled down at her shake. The whole night had been small talk, and she figured it was now or never to get down to some answers. "So… Elsa let me in on a few things I missed out on the six months I was out," she prompted, risking a glance at him.

Kristoff immediately tensed. "Um… Oh yeah?"

She giggled a bit at his sudden discomfort. "Yeah. About Hans. How he stopped visiting after the second week." She was fiddling with her fingers in her lap, staring at them with interest. "About how you visited… every day. You brought a Snapdragon every day." She looked up at him then, her crystal hues glistening. He was finding it harder to breathe. "You sang to me. Read to me. Talked to me. And even after I woke up, you were there every moment you could manage."

Kristoff didn't know what to say as his hand automatically fell to the back of his neck, rubbing nervously. The words were on the tip of his tongue. He knew what he wanted to say. But his mouth just opened and closed like a fish out of water. She had cornered him, and he wasn't sure what her reasons were. Did she feel for him like he did for her? "I… You're my best friend, Anna."

Sad disappointment fell across her features, her eyes pleading with him. "Kristoff…"

He was shaking. He realized he was shaking, and it was now or never. He had to show her. There would be no way she could ask why after that. He ran both hands through his hair nervously and took her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here," he muttered, lifting their hands over the table as they scooted out of the booth. He dug into his pocket and left a wad of cash on the table. "I have to show you something."

Anna was at a loss, pleading for answers, but she followed his lead out of the diner. Once in the cab, she watched as he nervously removed his tie. Just the thought of what things that might lead to made her face flush a deep red. "Turn around," he asked softly, holding his tie in his hands.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

He grinned. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes…" she said slowly, her eyes narrowing a bit in suspicion.

"Then turn around."

She sighed and did as she was told. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling the tie gently across her eyes, and his thumbs brushed her cheeks, giving her chills. "Kristoff, what—"

"Trust me."

She leaned back into the seat of the cab once the tie was secure around her eyes. They were silent the rest of the way to their destination, and it felt like pterodactyls were fighting to escape her stomach. Her heart was racing, and she gasped when the cab suddenly stopped. Kristoff wordlessly took both of her hands and helped her out of the car. "No peeking," he whispered in her ear as she heard the cab pull away with the other. He wrapped his arm around her as he did before on the way to Oaken's and led her to what was obviously an elevator. The ride felt like forever long, and when they did finally step off, Anna squealed when she was suddenly hauled up into his arms, bridal style.

"Kris!" she shrieked.

He chuckled as he started walking up some steps. "I love it when you call me that."

"What are you doing?"

" _Trust. Me_."

Anna was beginning to freak out a bit. How was he carrying her so effortlessly? He wasn't even breathing hard! Wait, why was he even carrying her in the first place? In all honesty, she needed practice with stairs. She felt him push open what sounded like a heavy, metal door, and a rush of fresh cool air hit them. Anna was suddenly breathless, her eyes wide behind her blindfold. _No you did not, Kristoff Bjorgman. No, no, no, stop it. Tell me you did not!_ her head screamed.

Kristoff felt her shivering, realizing it wasn't just him anymore. "Are you cold?"

Anna could hear the concern in his voice. She couldn't speak. She felt like she couldn't breathe. So all she did was shake her head, a little too quickly as she felt a hard wooden surface beneath her as Kristoff sat her down. And it was moving. A sob caught in her throat. "Kristoff…" she breathed, voice shaking.

"Shh…" He knelt down in front of her. He knew she had figured it out. Anna was a sharp one, and she had picked up on it the moment he opened the door to the roof.

"Please tell me you didn't, Kristoff…" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks from under he tie. He said nothing, but took her hands, lifting them to the rope on either side of her. Her chin dropped to her chest as another sob rolled through her tiny body, but his warm hands immediately cupped her cheeks, holding it up again.

He brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "You ready?" he asked softly.

"Kris…" He barely heard it.

When the tie slid from her eyes, she gasped. They were on the roof of her apartment building, but it was nothing at all like she remembered it. They were at the center, and she was indeed in a wooden swing. She looked up to find it handing from… _a metal tree_?! She reached out to touch the bark, and sure enough, it was metal, wrought iron. Her eyes scanned over to the blonde kneeling beside her, and he was smiling. "I know, I know. Metal? Kind of defeats the purpose of a garden in the concrete jungle, but they wouldn't let me haul a live oak up here." She just stared at him, wide-eyed, more tears welling up in her eyes. "Go on… take a look around."

He stood up as she did and leaned against the tree, watching her as she looked around her new garden. Snapdragons, orchids, stargazer lilies, hydrangeas, daffodils, gerber daisies… Blues, pinks, purples, orange, so much green! Lights were strung across the whole garden, meeting at the very center as though it were impersonating a tent. Long patches of green grass were lined with large, smooth, round rocks. Deep green ivy and jade twisted up the wooden lattice work spotted along the edges of the roof. And in the far corner was a stained, wooden gazebo.

She took a deep, shuddering breath as she walked closer to it. A white and red gingham blanket lie at the center, along with a plate of intermingled chocolate covered strawberries and her favorite truffles. Again, his name escaped her lips in a breath as she turned around to face him. He had followed her halfway. Both of her small hands were clutched together at her chest as she admired him. Long, blonde locks, those shoulders, those muscles, his infuriatingly sexy attire. And this? All of this was for her? She shook her head, unable to comprehend. "Why?" she squeaked. "The visits, the flower a day, the reading, the singing, your constant presence and comfort, _why_?!"

He looked at her with almost a sad smile as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat, letting out a sigh. "Because, damn it Anna… I love you." She felt something constrict in her chest as he began closing the distance between them. "I've loved you for a hell of a long time." He let out a dry laugh as he stopped about a foot away from her. "Pretty sure since I discovered your fifteen-year-0ld self sniffling on my doorstep six years ago." She wasn't saying anything. Just staring at him in, what, shock? Disgust? He ran a hand over his face, taking a few steps back. "Look, Anna, I just—"

But he didn't get to finish, because the petite redhead launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her lips fervently against his. Once he registered what was happening, he leaned down into the kiss, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as his other hand pressed against the small of her back. Kissing Anna was nothing like he dreamed it would be; it was all of that and more. Her full lips were soft, and she tasted of chocolate. He nearly laughed as he deepened the kiss; of course chocolate!

When she finally pulled away, Kristoff noticed the tears were back. "Anna, baby, please don't cry anymore… I can't stand to see you cry…" he said softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"B-but… but I love you, Kristoff," she hiccupped, gazing up at him, a smile finally dancing across her pink lips. "God, I love you so much!"

Kristoff, in a fit of excitement, laughed and lifted Anna back up, bridal style, spinning her around. She, too, couldn't help but laugh softly with him as he carried her back over to the swing. He sat down with her in his lap, and she snuggled in against his chest as he rocked them back and forth. "You remembered…" she whispered, smiling into him. "I can't believe you remembered…"

"I've never forgotten a single word that has ever left your mouth, Anna Arendelle. Not _one single word._ "


	13. Chapter 13

Many hugs, kisses, and soft caresses later, Kristoff and Anna found themselves in the gazebo. Anna was much too worried about the safety of the truffles, and "They need to be watched carefully!" Kristoff only chuckled, happy to do whatever she wanted. He didn't mind one bit; he quite enjoyed kissing chocolate off the corners of her mouth.

Now they lay in a hammock, something Anna hadn't taken notice of before, Kristoff's arms wrapped around her tiny frame, her head listening to the steady beat of his heart. He had extinguished the strings of light so they could better see the stars dotting the night sky.

"So you've known for about six years now, hmm?" Anna asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"Yeah… I guess I have," he said before kissing the top of her head. He was still having a hard time believing this was actual reality.

She turned slowly, carefully, on her belly and rested one arm over his chest, laying her head there, and ran her fingers through his hair with her free hand. "Why didn't you ever say anything before?" she asked him, eyebrows stitched with curiosity.

Kristoff watched her resettle herself, a small smile on his lips. But the instant her fingers made contact with his hair, his eyes shut, and the smile turned to a goofy grin. "I was terrified. A coward. Elsa's known for, jeeze, three of those years?" He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "You, Anna Arendelle, are frightening. Short, thin, delicate, sweet…" He shuddered. "A nightmare," he finished with a wink. Anna scoffed, though she grinned, smacking him on the arm. He winced and laughed quietly. "Uh, uh, uh! Those belong right here!" he said, placing her hand back to his hair.

"Looks like I've found someone's weakness…" Anna teased with a smirk.

"You are my weakness, Anna," he answered softly.

The redhead bit her lip, her cheeks turning a bright pink before she lifted her head to press her lips against his. His arms, which had previously under his head and by his side, instantly wrapped around her, pulling her close. Never in his life had he felt the way he did when he was with Anna. He felt complete, whole.

The bright colors exploding like fireworks behind Anna's eyelids were immaculate. She felt so sure she would have remembered feeling this way for another, for Hans. Love was that strong, wasn't it? But it didn't matter; she was feeling it now, and it was with Kristoff. The first person she saw when she woke from her six-month coma.

When they finally broke apart, Anna brushed her nose affectionately against his before opening her eyes to meet his gaze. "Stay with me tonight," she whispered, her blue pools pleading.

Kristoff's honey hues widened a fraction. "Anna… are you sure?" All she had to do was say the word, and he was there.

She nodded timidly. "Now that I've got you… well, I'm afraid to let you go."

He regarded her for a moment and kissed her nose before sitting up to help her get out of the hammock without flipping it. "And you don't think Elsa will mind?"

"What Elsa doesn't know won't kill her," she replied, sticking her little nose in the air as she straightened her dress.

He laughed. "Then I'll stay. And Anna?"

She looked to him. "Hmm?"

He took her waist and pulled her close. "You don't have to worry about losing me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Anna grinned, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you, too, Kristoff."

Elsa looked over at the grandfather clock situated in the corner of the living room. It was well past midnight, and she hadn't heard a thing from either Kristoff or Anna. Just as if on cue, however, she heard a key enter the lock on the front door. She quickly turned off the tv so that she was now shrouded in darkness.

Whispered giggles waltzed through the door, Anna walking backwards as she pulled a hesitant Kristoff through the threshold. "Are you sure she won't mind, Anna?" he whispered. Elsa could tell just by his tone that he was smiling like an idiot. Good Lord, she thought, they'll be in the honeymoon stage for months…

Anna only giggled and stood on her tiptoes to press multiple little kisses to his lips. What complete dorks! "Yessss!" she hissed, followed by another giggle.

Elsa rolled her eyes, smirking, having had enough of this particular show. She turned the lamp on next to her, and the two immediately broke apart and froze, looking at her with eyes wide as saucers. Elsa just sat there smirking, curled up on the couch, arms crossed loosely across her chest. "Mind what?" she mused, quirking an eyebrow.

"U-uh…" Anna stuttered taking a few more measured steps away from the blushing blonde beside her. "Um." She laughed nervously looking over to Kristoff before focusing on her sister again. "Won't… mind… Kristoff and me hanging out tomorrow!" she finished quickly.

"Yes!" Kristoff agreed for good measure.

"Of course I don't mind," Elsa replied smoothly. Oh, this was too good. "Goodnight, Kristoff," she said pointedly, smiling widely at him from the couch.

"Uh… yeah! Goodnight!" He and Anna looked at each other with a bit of hesitancy. Brown eyes lowered to the floor, and blue looked sheepishly at the blue across the room.

"Oh, for God's sake, do what you must!" she laughed, covering her eyes with her hand.

Anna giggled and turned back to Kristoff. "Goodnight," she whispered. She cupped his face and brought his lips to hers, this time with a searing kiss. Kristoff thought he might die when he felt her teeth nibble gently at his bottom lip before she pulled away. Why would she be so cruel to send him home like that!

When she pulled away, she grinned and slowly closed the door, leaving a quite flustered Kristoff alone in the hall. She hugged her arms around her, smiling dreamily as she leaned back on the closed door.

"Ahem…"

Anna had already completely forgotten about Elsa, and her smile disappeared, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Ok, well…" she mumbled, rocking back on her heels. "Goodnight! Sleep well!" She hurried around the corner, headed for her room, but poked her head out one last time. "Love you!"

With that, Anna's bedroom door shut, and Elsa couldn't help but chuckle softly at the muffled squeals coming from the second door to the right.


	14. Chapter 14

Kristoff hurried quickly to the Arendelle Loft after receiving an urgent phone call from Elsa. "I think she's had a relapse. She woke up asking for Mama and Papa… She doesn't remember." Anna had then begun to panic, refusing Elsa's offer to take her to the hospital. She didn't want to be touched, she was so overcome with grief, and Elsa decided it was time to call for Kristoff. She figured he would be the only kind of help Anna would accept right now. He had such a big impact on her when she woke, and Elsa knew he was going to be an extremely important part of her life from now on. And Kristoff didn't have to be told twice to come right away.

He was calm as he knocked on the door. He knew that Anna wasn't hurt, so there was no need for him, too, to get worked up. It would only panic Anna more. Elsa opened the door, a look of utter relief flooding her face. "Kristoff, thank God!"

"Where is she?" he asked, leaning his body to the side to look passed her.

"She went up to the roof. Said she wanted to be alone." It was clear from Elsa's red eyes that she, too, had been crying. Kristoff could only imagine how hard it was for Elsa, knowing that not even she, Anna's big sister, could comfort her this time.

Kristoff squeezed his friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Elsa. You know she doesn't mean to upset you. We'll get her through this, I promise." The blonde only nodded as tears fell down her cheeks again. She shook her head, embarrassed by her waterworks and pointed up, gesturing for him to go on ahead.

He opened the door to the roof slowly, though his entrance was anything but subtle due to the loud screeching the door made as it swung open. There she was, looking so tiny and fragile at the center of the roof, on her wooden swing. Her back was to him, even though there was no way didn't hear the door open. The swing was stationary, and she was leaning over, her face in her hands. Just the sight alone broke his heart. He walked carefully over to her, not wanting to alarm her.

"Anna?" He kept his voice soft and quiet, moving around the swing to kneel before her. "Anna, sweetheart?" He placed one of his large hands over both her tiny ones sitting on her lap. A tear hit his hand, and he could feel now that she was trembling. He wanted to pull her down into his arms, hold her tight, keep her warm, and assure her that he was going to do everything in his power to make everything okay again. But again, startling her during a relapse wasn't an option.

He watched her as she bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as more tears fell down her cheeks. She moved her hands underneath his, so he lifted his hand to see her holding a snowflake pendant. "I don't remember losing them, Kristoff…" she whispered shakily. "They're gone… I loved them so much!"

And she made it there, all on her own, into his lap, curling up in his arms, gripping his jacket as she wept into him. He let himself slide the rest of the way onto the ground, pulling her close, kissing her hair as he let her cry. He would sit there with her for as long as she wanted, as long as she needed. He couldn't imagine how she felt; it was like she lost her parents twice. He remembered well the first time it had happened, and it wasn't any easier.

They sat that way for a long time, Anna's sobbing digressing to sniffles, and then to nothing. For a moment, he thought she had fallen asleep, but then she looked up at him, her eyes flooded with sadness. "Hey…" he whispered softly.

"Hey…" She sighed and nuzzled her face into his neck. He thought he felt her lips brush meaningfully against his skin, but he wasn't sure. "I don't want to be here… will you take me somewhere?" she asked, looking up at him again.

"Of course I will. Anything for you, Anna." He slid his arm under her legs and held her bridal style as he got up with her, effortlessly. He settled her back down to her feet, and she wound her arms around his middle. He couldn't help but grin. "Why don't we go to my place? You still haven't seen Sven. I know he'd love to see you," he said softly into her hair.

He felt her nod into his jacket. "I'd like that…" she whispered.

"Come on, Feistypants." He gently pulled his life-sized koala away from his middle and took her hand securely in his before bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly. He then realized she was without a jacket and freezing cold. He removed his own jacket, momentarily letting go of her hand, and draped it over her shoulders. She happily slipped her arms into the too-big sleeves and zipped it up before snuggling into it, pressing the soft, cotton fabric up to her nose. It smelled like Kristoff. It smelled like home. She slipped her arm into his and let him lead her down and out of the apartment building and to his truck.

She had calmed down greatly in the car, sitting close to Kristoff, holding his hand and absent-mindedly drawing little shapes into the palm of his hand as she lost herself to the music on the radio. It was raining now, just like the day he had found her on his doorstep, and he couldn't help but smile and squeeze her hand affectionately. She noticed and glanced over at him, catching his smile. "What?" He could see the grin trying to tug at her lips.

"Nothing. Today just reminds me of the day we met."

It was hopeless. She had knocked on every door for five blocks on both the north and south side of the street she found the abandoned puppy on. It had begun to rain halfway through. No one would claim the poor thing, and she was beginning to think someone had purposely left him considering the fact that she could see his ribs under his fur.

The last door she knocked on, she got no response. And that was when the tears began to fall. There was no way she could leave this poor thing on the street to be hit by a car or a bus. New York City streets were horribly dangerous! She would rather drop dead than to take him to a shelter where there was a good chance he'd be put down. And taking him home to Elsa? That wasn't even an option. Now what was she to do!

She cradled the weak, whimpering puppy in her arms, her jacket pulled over them as she hunched over the puppy, both hopeless and cold. It wasn't until she heard an obnoxiously loud truck cut its ignition off right in front of where she sat that she looked up. A tall, broad-shouldered young man slid out of the cab, head bowed to the rain as he ran for his door. The door she was sitting right in front of. He was no more than six feet away when honey-brown met deep cerulean, and he froze on the spot. Anna stood, wiping the tears from her eyes in vain as the rain continued to pour.

"Can I help you?" the young man asked, shifting awkwardly. He had just finished a long, strenuous job for the construction company he worked for, and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with some pouty kid.

"Is this your puppy?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Uh. No. It's not." He side stepped around her to get to his door, and as he reached for the handle, the girl let out a great big sob, and he felt his heart clench guiltily in his chest. He sighed and turned back around. "You, uh… you really shouldn't be sitting out here in this cold rain, kid…" The redhead turned to look at him, eyes big and wide. "Do… you want to come in and dry off? Take a look at the little guy and make sure he isn't injured or anything?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

He led her up to his apartment, holding the door open as he let her walk in first. "I'm Kristoff, by the way."

She turned around, a timid smile on her lips. "Anna."

He gave her an old t-shirt of his to change into while he put the kettle on for some hot chocolate. He sat down on the kitchen floor and pulled the puppy to him, gently, drying him off with a towel. He couldn't help but notice that the german shepherd pup never took his big eyes off of him, and his tail was wagging happily, though the rest of him remained still as he was dried off. "You sure are a cute little fella…" he thought out load as he checked for injuries. The puppy made a sweet little noise and nudged Kristoff's hand with his nose. He smiled and scratched behind his ear.

"Is he okay?"

Kristoff jerked his head up to see the redhead leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, her braids redone and back in place. He gave her a warm smile. "Yeah. Everything checks out alright. I think the little guy is just hungry." He got up and headed for the fridge while Anna moved toward the dog. Kristoff pulled out a ziplock bag of leftover ham and handed it to Anna to give the dog. "So you've had no luck finding the owner?" he asked her as he got a couple of mugs out of his cabinet. "Want some hot chocolate to warm you up?"

Anna shook her head. "No… I'm beginning to think he doesn't have one. That he was just abandoned." Her ears perked up at the sound of chocolate. "Ooo, yes, please! Thank you!" He was an older boy, probably around 18 or 19, but he sure was cute. Sure, she was only 15, but she was allowed to admire him, was she not?

"Why not take him to one of the shelters here in the city?" he offered, handing her a mug and sitting back down on the floor on the other side of the puppy who was practically inhaling the ham.

"Are you serious?! No way! Surely you've seen how many stray animals roam the city! They pick animals up all the time! And you *know* what they do with extra dogs and cats they can't get rid of!"

"Take them to China Town?" he teased. He was surprised when he received a powerful little smack in the arm. "Hey!"

"That's not funny, Kris…" she pouted. "I don't want him to be euthanized…"

He was caught off-guard at her shortening of his name. His adopted mother and siblings had only ever called him anything other than 'Kristoff,' and it was usually 'Krissy.' "Awfully big word for such a tiny little kid," he mused. She was fun to tease, he discovered.

She made a face at him and put her hands on her hips, even while sitting cross-legged. "I am fifteen-years-old, I am *not* a kid!"

"Okay, okay, Feistypants! Easy!" he laughed.

Anna narrowed her eyes, but in the end, she couldn't hide her grin. "Anyway…" she sang, "I can't take him home, either. My sister would absolutely have a fit. And I can't exactly risk upsetting her right now…"

"Well, what about your parents? Don't they have a say?" And right away, he wished he hadn't asked. Her face fell, and her chin fell to her chest.

"They're gone…"

He didn't need to know anymore than that. And he knew, just by the look on her face, that it was fairly recent. "I'm so sorry, Anna…" She shrugged, sticking out a finger to softly scratch the puppy's tummy as she studied the floor. "I'm an orphan, too, you know. Have been since I was very little. I don't really remember much about my parents."

Anna lifted her head, eyes wide. "Really?"

He smiled. "Really. You're not alone." He got comfortable on the floor, leaning back against the cabinets. The German Shepherd puppy rested its head on Kristoff's foot. He was growing quite fond of the tiny animal. "Tell me some things about your folks. What were they like?"

"Really?" she repeated eagerly. "You'd like the hear about them?"

"Of course."

And she was off. They talked for a good two hours, Anna about her parents and her sister, and Kristoff about the family he was adopted into. By the time the sky began to darken, Kristoff voiced that it was probably a good time to get Anna home. "And you know what? I think I'd like to keep this little guy," he said, holding the puppy as they walked down the steps of his building. The puppy licked his face as Anna tackled his middle with a big hug.

"FOR REAL?!" she exclaimed, looking up and smiling widely at him.

He laughed and nodded. "Yes, for real, Feisty. I'll name him Sven. And I'll tell you what… You can come over anytime you want to visit."

"KRISTOFF! Thank you!"

"We were inseparable after that day," Kristoff finished after recalling their meeting for Anna.

Anna squeezed his hand, eyes focused somewhere to the right of the road as she pulled the memories back from the depths of her subconscious. "Yes… I think I remember that. The rain I remember. The hot chocolate. The cute blonde," she added with a grin in his direction. "I'm having trouble with dialogue and what we actually talked about, but… it sounds nice…"

"It was," Kristoff assured her as they pulled into his lot.

"OOF!" The door to his apartment hadn't even opened all of the way before Anna was tackled by a huge German Shepherd. She felt like he was going to lick her face off! "SVEN!" she giggled, scratching behind his ears and kissing his head just between his sweet eyes.

"Sven, easy!" The worry was evident in Kristoff's voice, and Anna found it touching, especially as he pulled her up off of the ground as though she were a china doll. "Are you okay?" Deep, honey eyes frantically searched cerulean, holding her close to him, but all he found was a sweet smile in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said softly, gazing up at him. How in the world had it taken her so long to see what was right in front of her? If it wasn't for the crash, she would have made the biggest mistake of her life. "I swear I'm not made of glass."

Kristoff sighed in relief, combing a hand through her red trusses. "I know, I just… You haven't been out of the hospital for even a month yet, and you've been having dizzy spells, memory lapses…"

He was cut short by soft, tiny fingers pressing against his lips. "Hey, hey… I'm okay, Kris." She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips before settling back on her heels.

Kristoff had been so strong, so resolute for eight long, exhausting months, and now she was here, she was okay, and she was in love with *him.* His heart clenched in his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, pressing little kisses into her hair, eyes closed, breathing her in. "I didn't think I was ever going to get you back, Anna," he whispered in her ear.

"I know…" she breathed, shivering from the chills his whispers created. "Come on. Sven is having a fit. And it's cold." Anna pulled him inside, and once they were out of wet coats, Anna was feeling fatigued. It was the perfect day for a movie, so the three of them snuggled up on the couch, Anna snuggled up to Kristoff's chest, and Sven lying behind her legs that were curled up on the couch, his head resting on her thigh.

It was everything she never knew she needed.

"Hey…" Anna looked up at his voice. "I love you. More than you know." And he kissed her, long and deep. She reciprocated through the kiss, her free hand cupping his face.

"I love you, too, Kris. You're my rock."


End file.
